


Collection of One Shots

by thatonegothhippie



Category: Boy Meets World, Merlin (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV), Shadowhunters (TV), Sherlock (TV), Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonegothhippie/pseuds/thatonegothhippie
Summary: A spot for a bunch of trash one shots from many many fandoms. Requests are welcome.
Relationships: Alaric Saltzman/Damon Salvatore, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Shawn Hunter/Cory Matthews, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 13





	1. We're Planning A June Wedding - Dalaric

**Author's Note:**

> I own only my words and nothing else. Comments are always appreciated!  
> Stay Safe!

Damon has been waiting for the day he would meet the "one" since the mid 1800's. It didn't last with Katherine for the obvious reasons, but it didn't last with Charlotte or Elena either. The set of doppelganger ladies will always belong to Stefan. He has been through hell and back, literally. He has been waiting what seems like forever to find that one person that he loved that could make him smile while also making him want to be a better man. For decades he believed that it was impossible for him to get his happy ending. And then he met Alaric.

Alaric had always been a romantic throughout high school and even throughout college. He was the kind of guy that married young and stuck to it. So when his wife was murdered by the vampire that she had an affair with he set out to enact his revenge, expecting one little kill and it would be over. It hadn't crossed his mind that somehow he would grow to love this "monster" as not just his best friend but the man he would cherish forever. But then again he'd never met anyone like Damon.

When it was time to get ready for the wedding they were in separate rooms getting ready. 'The grooms can't see each other beforehand, it's bad luck' Ric didn't believe in that, he honestly thought it was just a bunch a bullshit to add to the suspense. But, he went along with it because Damon was kind of old fashioned. Alaric chuckled to himself because he knew the irony of it, 'Damon is only old fashioned because it actually just really fucking old' He looked in the mirror and adjusted his boutonniere and gave a wide grin because he was ready, the entire time until the wedding he kept a cool steady hand and was not nervous for a moment. He was ready.

Meanwhile in Damon's room, Damon was struggling the tie his tie around his neck because he hands and fingers were shaking so bad. He was so scared. What if I say the wrong thing? What if I trip while walking down the isle? Does he even still love me enough to -  
His thoughts were cut off when Stefan smacked his shoulder. "Stop it" "What did I do?" "You keep overthinking everything in that damn head of yours. Stop. Ric loves you or he wouldn't be grinning like a child in the other room. And you'll be fine, I promise I won't let you fall" Stefan said with a cheesy grin as he stepped forward and adjusting Damon's tied and smoothed it down before giving him a reassuring smile.

The wedding march started and Damon stepped forward and when he saw Alaric standing there all of his confidence came back, he was no longer afraid. At that same moment Alaric's confidence left him, not in a worried kind of way but his emotions flooded through. Silent tears of joy started falling from Alaric's eyes at the thought of being with Damon Salvatore for the rest of his life and that made him so happy.

When they were finally able to embrace one another they were so happy and all Damon said ever so softly was "We got our June wedding."


	2. The Things We Lost In The Fire - Sterek

Stiles knew that the Hale fire had left a mark on Derek. But he didn't realize that Derek still had nightmares almost every night. But when Stiles decided to head over to the loft on a night that his dad was working the night shift and Scott was hanging out with Allison he found out.

Stiles walked into the loft and was slightly confused as to why it would be completely empty until he saw that there was a light on upstairs. When he started casually walking towards the stairs that's when he heard a series of whimpering and sniffles. 'What the hell ..?' Stiles thought as he ran up the stairs to find Derek curled up in his blankets sobbing into the bed.

"Derek? Are you okay? What happened?" Stiles began to cautiously ask. When Derek just shook his head and started crying harder Stiles simply sat down on the bed and put his hand on Derek's shoulder knowing he would most likely just shudder away. But when Stiles rested his hand on his shoulder Derek didn't shudder or flinch away he simply turned over nuzzled his face into Stiles side.   
When Stiles asked what was wrong a second time he could barley hear me what he said but he managed to hear Derek mumble the words "Laura" and "Fire" between sobs. He was at a loss for words and simply pulled Derek into his lap ( with the help of the werewolf of course! ) and cradled him and played with his hair while saying soothing words in his ear.

They spent the rest of the night like that in each other's arms with Stiles promising to never leave him and Derek letting out the occasional sigh or whimper.


End file.
